caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clurichauns
History The Clurichaun (CLOOR-uh-chon) primarily dwell in Ireland but they have a long history in Wales as well. They immigrated as parts of the households of ambitious sidhe who led their Déisi kinain and retainers raiding in the 300s-500s AD. The Welsh kithain don't view the Clurichaun as Gallain; if the American kiths are ignorant that's their own problem. The Clurichaun made themselves welcome throughout Cymru though they remained more prevalent in Dyfed and the north than down in Glamorgan and Gwent. There are some large and respected holdings in Dyfed and Gwynedd that are the property of the Clurichaun. After the Resurgence The clurichaun were more ambivalent about the return of the Arcadian Sidhe than a lot of the other commoners. Bloodshed was avoided in several fiefdoms because the clurichaun negotiated between Scathach and the commoners and the new, land-hungry sidhe. Some disgruntled souls say that the clurichaun were either geased or bribed into it. They certainly seem to benefit under the new regime. The clurichaun grump, Emlyn Davies, one of the most reputed bards in the kingdom is a beloved oathmate of King Kendall. House Fiona has a number of loyal clurichaun members, both in Dyfed and down in Lion's Gate. The Boggan Lifestyle Sober Clurichaun excel at revelry and hard work. They have a deep and jovial sense of humor. Even more than boggans, clurichaun have a talent for helping others mend bridges and smoothing ruffled waters. Many Clurichaun are extraordinary musicians. They tend to be almost as insatiable for music, dance and stories at they are for alchohol. They also have prodigious memories, a fondness for travel and ecclectic habits and tastes. They can't be given more than 3 dots in any ability except Performance at creation but the Jack-of-All-Trades merit is exceptionally appropriate for them. Clurichaun are also habitual collectors. Sometimes before their Crysallis, usually before their Saining, clurichaun are become fascinated by a particular kind of object, rare coins, comic books, crystal unicorns and they will go to nearly any length to protect and add to their collection. Only their most trusted friends are invited into their homes or wherever they keep their hoard. Clurichaun rarely grow above 5'5. They have compact, stocky bodies with airs that are pointed but smaller and less noticeable than sidhe or knockers. They have an unconscious favoritism towards earthy colors and simple clothing in their garb- dress that easily fades into natural surroundings. Regardless of everything else, they will have a green 'something' in their attire- ribbon, stone set into an earring, socks or boxers. They also prefer gold jewelry, especially with celtic designs. Birthrights *Twinkling of an Eye Clurichaun can disappear into the nearest cover if eyes are off them even for a moment. They can manage this even if grabbed or tied, as long as they are not blindfolded or bound by iron. {Supernatural detection is at +3 difficulty to find them should they not wish to be found.} *Insight Whenever a clurichaun is in a social situation, they can roll Charisma + Empathy (dif 7) to assess what is happening and be able to say or perform in the most soothing (or in the case of Unseelie, the most agravating) manner possible. Unseelie Churichaun like to be contrary and to the opposite of what is being asked for in social situations. Frailties *Tipping Unfortunately, clurichan like to drink and it makes Seelie extremely maudlin and broody. To take any other action except singing sadly and telling depressed and pointless tales, they have to make a willpower roll (dif 8). Drunk unseelie get mean, hating the whole world and they want everyone to know it. They have to make a Willpower roll (dif 8) whenever they drink to avoid picking a fight with the nearest person or group. go to the Kithain Page or go to the Main Changeling Page